YUME
by amakuzayume17
Summary: Menceritakan tentang perjuangan sekolompok anak sekolah dalam meraih impian mereka. cerita diadaptasi dari animasi Eyeshield 21 dan saya tambahkan sedik bumbu romantis antara sang kapten dengan sang manager... gak pandai bikin summary langsung baca saja :)
1. Chapter 1

**YUME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Riichiro Inagaki**

 **Yusuke Murata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning**

 **Abal,gaje,aneh,OOC,typo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mamori melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat melewati koridor sekolah yang sudah sepi itu, hari sudah menjelang sore dan para siswa atau siswi SMA Deimon sudah banyak yang meninggalkan sekolahan mereka, dan hanya beberapa siswa saja yang masih tinggal disekolahan itu, mungkin dikarenakan kegiatan ekskull mereka atau kegiatan club mereka. salah satunya adalah Anezaki Mamori siswi cantik kelas 1 itu mau tak mau harus pulang terlambat hari ini, dikarenakan rapat komite kedisiplinan yang mendadak tadi. sebenarnya dia keberatan dengan rapat dadakan tadi, akan tetapi biar bagaimanapun diakan harus profesional, toh dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk menjadi anggota komite bukan.

Saat dia akan menuju gerbang sekolah dan melewati lapangan Amefuto, dia terhenti sebentar dan menengok kearah tiga pria yang tengah memakai seragam Amefuto, dan tentunya para pria-pria tersebut sedang berlatih Amefuto. dia terkadang heran dengan ketiga pria tersebut, bagaimana tidak? Selama ini mereka selalu bertanding dan selalu kalah, akan tetapi mereka tidak pernah menyerah sama sekali dan terus berlatih dan juga terus ikut dalam pertandingan, ditambah lagi club itu, tidak memiliki anggota lain selain mereka dan jika kalau mereka akan bertanding pasti mereka akan meminta bantuan dari club-club lainnya, sebenarnya bukan meminta bantuan, tapi lebih tepatnya memaksa.

"OIII...Gendut sialan,kau merusaknya lagi!" seru seorang pria berambut pirang dengan sambil menendang pantat pria bertubuh gendut yang merupakan temannya itu.

Setelah mendengar teriakan kasar dari pria berambut pirang tersebut, Mamori mefokuskan penglihatannya kepada sosok itu, pria dengan rambut yang dicat pirang, serta memiliki sepasang piercing dikedua telinganya dan tak lupa dengan senjata api yang bertengger dipundaknya itu. Hiruma Youichi, lelaki itu adalah alasan utama kenapa Mamori menjadi anggota komite kedisiplinan, dari awal pertemuan mereka, Mamori benar-benar tidak suka dengan lelaki itu. pasalnya dia adalah satu-satunya siswa Deimon yang selalu melanggar aturan, dan parahnya lagi pihak sekolah tidak pernah berani menegurnya, entah apa yang dilakukan oleh lelaki itu, sehingga pak kepala sekolah pun tak mau ambil pusing pasal perangai lelaki itu, dan karna itulah Mamori bertekad untuk menghentikan Hiruma Youichi yang terkenal akan kekejamannya itu.

Akan tetapi, seberapa sering ia menegur Hiruma maka itu akan percuma saja, karena lelaki itu sama sekali tak menggubrisnya, dan juga seberapa sering ia melaporkannya ke pihak sekolah atau ke komite kedisiplinan, semua itu hanya sia-sia karena pada akhirnya mereka semua tidak ada yang berani dengan si iblis satu itu, dan rasa-rasanya hanya dia seorang yang berani dengan Iblis itu.

'huuuh' menghembuskan nafas pelan, ia kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan yang tertunda tadi, sebenarnya ia tadi berniat untuk menegur Hiruma atas kata-kata kasar yang diucapkan kepada lelaki gendut yang diketahui Mamori bernama Kurita Ryokan tadi, tapi berhubung dia sudah sangat lelah, ia putuskan untuk mengabaikannya saja. toh sepertinya Kurita tidak keberatan dipanggil seperti itu dan justru malah mengucapkan kata 'Maaf' pada Iblis itu.

'Benar-benar aneh' pikirnya dengan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa pagi ini sebelum kelas dimulai, Mamori melakukan tugasnya sebagai anggota komite, dimana ia akan berdiri didepan pintu gerbang Deimon guna memeriksa serta menegakan kedisiplinan terhadap murid-murid Deimon.

Dan sudah diduga oleh Mamori, hanya lelaki dengan rambut pirang yang kini tengah menatapnya sinis itu saja lah yang tidak mematuhi peraturan sekolah.

"Hiruma-kun,berapa kali kukatakan, kenakan seragammu dengan benar!" seru Mamori kesal sambil melihat seragam yang dikenakan oleh Hiruma, dimana seragam itu tidak dikancingkan dengan benar, serta tidak ada dasi yang melekat dilehernya.

"Dan juga, tidak diperbolehkan membawa senjata seperti itu disekolahan ini!" tambahnya lagi dengan sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah senjata api yang berada dipundak Hiruma.

Sementara sang tersangka hanya memandangnya acuh tak acuh dengan sambil menggelembungkan permen karet yang ada dimulutnya, dan sama sekali ia tidak berminat untuk meladeni perkataan gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Anezaki-san" sapa seorang pria yang ada disamping hiruma tersebut dan sapaan dari pria muda berwajah tua itu, mampu membuat Mamori mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Hiruma.

"Ohayo Gen Takekura" jawab Mamori dengan sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Musashi" kata pria itu lagi.

"Eh?" tanya Mamori heran.

"panggil saja Musashi" jawab Musashi kemudian.

"ohh..baiklah" sahut Mamori dengan senyum ramahnya

"Are?..kau juga harus mengancingkan seragammu dengan benar Musashi-kun!" tamabahnya lagi, setelah ia melihat seragam yang dikenakan oleh Musashi berantakan menyerupai dengan seragam yang dikenakan oleh sesosok Akuma yang ada disebelah pria itu.

"Hiruma-kun"serunya kesal, begitu melihat pria yang tadi ditegurnya, berlalu begitu saja dan tak mempedulikan tegurannya."Detensi sepulang sekolah!" teriaknya lagi, yang entah didengar atau tidak oleh sesosok iblis yang sudah berada jauh dari pandangannya itu.

"Haah,kau tidak pernah menyerah ya Anezaki-san" ucap Musashi sambil tersenyum miring.

"Heh?..tentu saja, aku adalah anggota komite kedisiplinan dan sudah menjadi tugasku untuk menegakkan tata tertib disekolah ini!" seru Mamori semangat dengan sambil mengepalkan tangannya didepan dada dan tak lupa dengan kobaran api semangat dikedua bola matannya.

"Hahaha" kekeh Musashi. "Baguslah kalau begitu, jangan menyerah dengan dirinya ya dan terus perhatikan dia" tambahnya dan mulai berjalan pelan meninggalkan Mamori.

"Tentu saja" sahut Mamori mantab, tampaknya dia masih belum sadar dengan kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Musashi tersebut.

'terus perhatikan dia'

'Terus perhatikan dia'

'terus perhatikan dia'

Dan ucapan terakhir dari Musashi tersebut, terngiang-ngiang dikepalanya dan dia baru tersadar dari maksud ucapan terakhir Musashi, dengan kesal ia langsung menoleh kebelakang dan menatap punggung Musashi " Mou..Aku ini menegurnya! Bukan perhatian padanya!"teriak Mamori kesal dengan sambil menggembungkan kedua pipinya. tentu saja teriakannya ini tidak digubris oleh Musashi dan hanya dibalas dengan kekehan pria itu.

.

.

.

Mamori menghembuskan nafasnya kesal, percuma saja dia tadi pagi teriak-teriak mengatakan detensi kepada Hiruma, toh nyatanya pria yang mendapatkan julukan Iblis itu tidak pernah datang ke ruangan Komite guna menerima detensi, seharusnya dia sudah menduga akan hal ini. bukan hanya sekali dia mengatakan detensi kepada lelaki itu tetapi sudah ribuan kali dia melakukannya dan hasilnya tetap sama bahwa lelaki berambut pirang itu tak akan datang untuk memenuhi detensinya dan kenapa juga ia masih menunggu, berharap sosok Hiruma Youichi muncul diujung koridor itu. 'jelas tak mungkin' pikirnnya pasrah dan kemudian ia mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

'BRAAAK'suara benturan yang begitu keras membuat Mamori menghentikan langkahnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya kejendela koridor. ia melihat ketiga pria yang kemarin sore berlatih Amefuto kini nampak berlatih lagi dan suara benturan keras itu berasal dari pria gendut yang sedang membenturkan dirinya kepapan entah apa itu dan mamori tidak peduli.

Kemudian tanpa sengaja Mamori memandang kearah Pria yang seharusnya menjalankan detensinya tadi, Pria itu terlihat begitu serius melakukan latihan dan ia sedang melemparkan bola Amefuto kearah papan berlubang yang ada diujung lapangan. lemparanya benar-benar tepat sasaran dan mengenai lubang papan tersebut, hingga tanpa sadar Mamori ikut tersenyum dengan keberhasilan Pria tersebut.

"Wuahh..itu tadi hebat sekali Hiruma-kun!"samar-samar Mamori mendengar teriakan kagum dari pria gendut bernama Kurita itu.

Dan entah kenapa dia jadi berfikir bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang yang berjuang keras menggapai impian mereka, bahkan Iblis sekalipun dapat berjuang dengan begitu keras.

Dengan sambil tersenyum ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya lagi.

.

.

.

Mamori berjalam tergesa-gesa melewati halaman sekolah, pasalnya pagi ini sebelum kelas dimulai dia ada rapat komite kedisiplinan yang lagi-lagi diadakan secara mendadak itu.

Tiba-tiba saja pandangannya teralihkan pada lapangan amefuto, yang entah kenapa sudah dipenuhi dengan banyak orang itu. 'pertandingan Amefuto' pikirnya, yang kemudian membuatnya terhenti dan lebih memilih ikut menyasikan pertandingan tersebut.

Mamori tidak begitu paham dengan olahraga yang berbahaya seperti itu dan sebenarnya dia sendiri tidak begitu tertarik dengan olahraga yang dipenuhi dengan kekerasan itu, akan tetapi mengetahui siapa orang yang bermain dilapangan tersebut membuatnya sedikit penasaran, ya..dia sangat penasaran dengan sesosok pria berambut pirang, yang kini tengah memegang ujung bola, yang nampaknya akan ditendang oleh pria berwajah tua itu. 'Apakah mereka akan menang?' tanyanya dalam hati.

"Gen!" teriak seseorang -yang nampaknya bukan seorang murid Deimon- kepada pria yang akan menendang bola tersebut, dan tentu saja teriakan dari pria tersebut berhasil menghentikan kegiatan kedua laki-laki yang berada dilapangan tersebut.

"Ayahmu jatuh dan sekarang ia berada dirumah sakit!" tambahnya lagi begitu mendapati tatapan bertanya dari orang yang dipanggilnya.

Dan pernyataan yang dilontarkannya lah, membuat kedua sosok yang ada dilapangan itu terkejut.

Dan pada saat itu Mamori dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut bercampur bingung pada wajah pria bernama Gen atau yang biasa dipanggil Musashi itu.

"Pergilah" desissan seorang pria berambut pirang. Mamori ingin sekali melihat ekspresi dari pria berambut pirang tersebut akan tetapi sang pria yang sering mendapatakan detensi darinya itu –walaupun tidak pernah digubris oleh pria itu- membalikan badannya dimana posisinya itu membelakangi pandangan Mamori.

"Tapi aku harus-"

"Kau tidak akan bisa menendang dengan perasaanmu yang tidak tenang itu! Pergilah orang tua sialan!" teriaknya keras, walaupun samar Mamori dapat mendengar dengan jelas ada nada sedih dalam teriakan pria tersebut.

Tanpa berucap lagi, Musashi mulai berlari meninggalkan lapangan dan melewati Mamori yang masih memandang khawatir pada punggung yang mengenakan seragam Amefuto bertuliskan no 1 itu.

'Braak' sang pria bernomorkan 1 dipunggungnya itu menendang bangku pemain cadangan yang ada dipinggir lapangan dengan kesal sekaligus marah. karena insiden yang menimpa ayah dari temannya itu lah, membuatnya dan juga team yang dipimpinnya menjadi kalah telak. Mereka tidak dapat mencetak point tanpa adanya Kicker.

"tanpa Musashi kita tidak akan bisa menang Hiruma-kun" ucap pria gendu yang ada disampingnya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Hiruma-kun" ucap prihatin seorang gadis berambut auburn yang sedari tadi menyasikan pertandingan mereka. Entah kenapa ia merasa kasihan melihat pria berambut pirang itu, padahal jelas-jelas pria itu adalah orang yang sangat menyebalkan. Mungkin karena sifatnya yang seperti malaikat ini lah yang mendorongnya untuk selalu merasa prihatin kepada seseorang yang tengah bersedih, bahkan jika itu seorang iblis sekali pun.

.

.

.

"Heehhh...BERHENTI SEKOLAH" teriak sesosok laki-laki bertubuh tambun.

"Berisikk.. kau! Dasar gendut sialan!" sahut pria berambut pirang dengan nada kesal.

"Maaf Hiruma-kun, aku terlalu terkejut dan lagi kenapa kau harus berhenti sekolah Musashi-kun? Bagaiman dengan janji kita yang akan menuju Christmas Bowl" ucap lelaki tambun tersebut dengan nada sedih dan sambil melihat kearah Tv yang berada dipojok ruangan kelas yang sudah kosong itu, mungkin itu tampak seperti Tv biasa, akan tetapi dipinggir TV tersebut terdapat tiga tulisan tangan yang pastinya adalah tulisan tangan mereka.

"Aku harus mengurusi perusahaan keluargaku, melihat kondisi ayahku yang kritis dan perusahaan kami yang hampir bangkrut, mau tidak mau aku harus mengurusnya" jawab tenang pria yang dipanggil Musashi tersebut.

"Keh.. kau tidak perlu khawatir orang tua, aku akan meminta kepala sekolah itu!" ucap pria berambut pirang yang tengah menyeringai sambil mengeluarkan buku kecil berwarna hitam yang didepan covernya bertuliskan Akuma Techou.

"Hentikan Hiruma-kun! Ini adalah masalah perusahaan milik keluargaku dan aku tak ingin ada orang lain yang terlibat, aku akan mengatasinya sendiri!" sahut Musashi dengan menatap tajam kearah Hiruma.

"Cih... apa tidak ada cara lain?!" tanya Hiruma kesal

"Tidak ada" jawab Musashi

"Musashi-kun" ucap sedih pria gendut bernama Kurita tersebut dengan sambil menundukan kepalannya.

"Cih" kesal Hiruma sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela kelasnya.

Dan tanpa disadari oleh ketiganya, ternyata dibalik pintu kelas tersebut terdapat sesosok gadis berambut auburn sebahu yang nampaknya sejak tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka, dengan sambil menghembuskan nafas pelan ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, dan entah kenapa ia harus peduli dengan apa yang dilihatnya kemarin sore itu. Pagi ini setelah ia mendengar berita tentang pengunduran diri seorang Siswa bernama Gen Takekura -yang sebenarnya ia sudah ketahui sejak kemarin sore- itu, membuatnya secara otomatis langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

Tidak tau kenapa rasanya ia harus membantu pria itu dan kedua temannya, karena itu lah ia berdiri disini, memohonkan jaminan cuti kepada kepala sekolah agar Gen Takekura tidak benar-benar dikeluarkan dari sekolah, walupun itu kedengarannya akan sulit.

"Bukannya aku tidak ingin membantu Gen Takekura Anezaki-san, tapi kau tau sendiri bukan akan peraturan sekolah ini" kata sang kepala sekolah dengan nada penyesalannya.

Sebenarnya tanpa diberitahu oleh Kepala Sekolah pun, Mamori sudah sangat hafal akan peraturan-peraturan sekolah apalagi dia seorang anggota Komite. Akan tetapi ia ingin sekali membantu ketiga pria itu, karena Mamori yakin tanpa adanya Musashi pasti club Amefuto akan dibubarkan. Karena menurut peraturan sekolah, sebuah club harus beranggotakan minimal tiga orang dan kurang dari itu maka club akan dibubarkan.

"Aku mohon kepala sekolah, jangan keluarkan Gen Takekura" pinta Mamori memelas.

"Bukan kami yang mengeluarkannya Anezaki-san, tapi dia sendiri yang keluar" jawab Kepala Sekolah dengan sambil menghembuskan nafasnya pasrah.

"Karena itu jaminkan dia Cuti" balas Mamori

"Aku tidak bisa menjaminnya" kata Kepala Sekolah yang tetap bersikukuh pada keputusannya.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menjaminnya!" jawab Mamori mantab, walau sebenarnya dia kurang yakin dengan keputusannya ini, karena dengan menjadikan dirinya sendiri sebagai jaminan cuti terhadap sesorang yang mungkin tidak akan kembali ke sekolah itu adalah hal yang buruk, kalau orang itu akan kembali lagi dia bisa aman, tapi kalau orang itu tidak kembali, beasiswanya akan dicabut darinya. Sekedar informasi saja, Anezaki Mamori merupakan murid terpintar disekolah dan dia mendapatkan Beasiswa berprestasi selama tiga tahun dan entah kenapa ia malah menjaminkan dirinya sendiri kepada sesorang yang memutuskan untuk berhenti sekolah. 'Apa boleh buat sudah terlanjur aku mengucapkannya' pikirnya pasrah.

"Apa kau yakin Anezaki-san?" tanya Kepala Sekolah heran

"ya" jawab Mamori yakin

"huuf..baiklah" ucap kepala sekolah pasrah.

"Arigato" ucap Mamori kemudian dengan sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya kearah kepala sekolah dan kemudian mulai berlalu meninggalkan ruangan kepala sekolah tersebut.

Selang beberapa saat sejak kepergian siswi kesayangannya yaitu Anezaki Mamori, pintu ruangannya kembali terbuka dengan kasar, dan menampilkan sesosok makhluk yang ditakutinya sejak satu tahun ini.

"Yo.. Kepala Sekolah sialan! Aku ingin kau menjaminkan cuti untuk Gen Takekura!" teriaknya kasar.

"Anu... Hiruma-san, sebenarnya Anezaki-san sudah menjaminya" ucap sang Kepala Sekolah takut-takut dengan sambil mengelap keringat yang mulai bercucuran didahinya.

Seiring dengan letupan kecil dari balon permen karetnya, ia menatap tajam ke arah kepala sekolah, menilai apakah sang kepala sekolah berkata jujur atau tidak. Dan nama yang baru saja disebutkan oleh kepala sekolahnya terdengar tidak asing di indra pendengarannya.

"Anezaki?" kata Hiruma dengan sambil mengunyah permen karet yang ada dimulutnya.

"Iya.. Anezaki, Anezaki Mamori anggota komite kedisiplinan" cicit Kepala Sekola takut.

Dan setelah pernyataan dari sang kepala sekolah tersebut, akhirnya Hiruma memutuskan untuk pergi dari ruangan tersebut dan seringai khas dirinya tersungging dibibirnya menampilkan gigi tajamnya.

'Si cewek cerewet sialan yang selalu menentangku itu ya' ucapnya dalam hati dan setelah itu ia mengeluarkan buku bertulliskan Akuma Techou dan mencoret sesuatu yang ada dalam buku itu. 'keh..baiklah kau terbebas dari buku ancamanku, cewek sialan' tambahnya lagi.

"KEKEKEKE" dan setelah itu hanya terdengar suara tawa yang sangat mengerikan dalam koridor sekolahan yang sepi itu, entah itu sebuah tawa jahat atau tawa bahagia hanya dia sendiri dan juga Tuhan lah yang tahu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TOBECONTINUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yaaa... akhirnya fic keduaku tentang hirumamo selesai jugaa...**

 **Setelah saya buat fic pendek berjudul 'ARIGATO' dan tidak laku dipasaran wkwkwwkk..**

 **Akhirnya saya buat fic panjang dengan beberapa chapter,**

 **Yang kemungkinan tidak laku juga dipasaran wkwkwwkwk**

 **Tapi saya tidak peduli, karena saya menulis bukan untuk mendatapkan banyak review atau banyak pembaca.**

 **Karena prinsip saya adalah**

 **Menulis karena saya suka menulis**

 **Hahahahahah**

 **Biar bagaimanapun,sebagai penulis yang baik, saya tetap menerima saran maupun kritikan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Buat BlondieFrankenstein-senpai terima kasih atas review serta sarannya di fic saya yang berjudul 'ARIGATO'** **saya harap anda juga mau memberikan masukan juga di fic ini *sambil membungkuk***

 **Dan buat Silentrider terima kasih juga atas reviewnya ya, dan saya sudah membuat cerita yang lebih panjang dari fic sebelumnya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oke akhir kata**

 **Terimakasih sudah membaca**

 **Dan apabila berkenan**

 **Silahkan Review**


	2. Chapter 2

**YUME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer**

 **Riichiro Inagaki**

 **Yusuke Murata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning**

 **Abal,jelek,typo,OOC,gaje**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mamori melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang menuju sekolahnya padahal hari ini para siswa dan siswi Deimon diliburkan karena hari ini adalah hari penerimaan siswa baru, dimana pada saat ini sekolahannya itu akan dipenuhi oleh para calon siswa Deimon. Mungkin mereka ingin melihat apakah mereka berhasil diterima di Deimon atau tidak. Dan oleh karna itulah, saat ini ditempat ini Mamori berdiri bukan untuk melihat apakah dia diterima diDeimon atau tidak pasalnya Mamori sendiri adalah Siswa Demon, tapi untuk mengetahui apakah 'Adiknya' diterima atau tidak dan 'Adik' yang dimaksudkan disini adalah adik angkatnya yang merupakan tetangga serta teman sepermainannya sejak kecil. karena memang Mamori itu adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Anezaki.

Saat Mamori tiba di halaman sekolah, ia dikejutkan dengan banyak orang yang berkumpul di depan sebuah papan pengumuman. Ia pun mulai bergegas menuju kerumunan orang-orang tersebut dan bermaksud untuk mencari Adik angkatnya itu, akan tetapi orang yang dicarinya tidak dapat ia jumpai dalam kerumunan manusia itu. Hingga pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari kerumunan tersebut dan bermaksud menunggu adik angkatnya didepan gerbang sekolah. 'Mungkin dia belum datang' pikirnya.

Saat Mamori akan menuju gerbang sekolah, tiba-tiba saja sesosok Anak laki-laki yang masih mengenakan seragam SMP nya muncul didepan matanya.

"Sena-kun sebelah sini!" teriaknya senang dengan sambil melambaikan tangannya pada pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

"Mamori-neechan" ucapnya gugup dengan sambil memberikan senyuman lemah kearah gadis yang tadi memanggilnya.

Entah kenapa ia merasa gugup dan kurang percaya diri, ya... dia yakin bahwa ia tidak akan diterima disekolah ini, Sekolahan yang menurut orang-orang cukup favorit. Dan saat ia akan beranjak pergi, tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan lembut sudah berhasil menepuk pelan bahunya. tanpa menolehpun dia sudah tahu siapa gerangan dari pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Aku baru mau pulang, aku tau aku gagal" katanya kemudian dengan sambil menunduk, agaknya pemuda tersebut kurang percaya diri akan kemampuannya.

"Jangan!" jawab sang gadis tegas dan langsung menyeret pemuda berambut coklat itu menuju papan pengumumman.

"021,021,021.." ucap Mamori pelan dengan sambil mencermati angka-angka yang terpampang pada papan didepannya. Sementara pemuda yang diseretnya tadi tengah berpusing-pusing ria karena mellihat banyaknya angka yang ada dihadapannya, atau mungkin karena dia juga merasa bahwa dia akan gagal.

"Ah..! ini dia!" ucapan dari gadis yang ada dihadapannya itu, langsung saja membuatnya terkejut serta mulai mengallihkan itensitasnya pada angka yang ditunjuk oleh gadis itu. Dan alangkah bahagianya ia saat mengetahui bahwa angka yang ditunjuk oleh gadis berambut auburn sebahu itu adalah nomor pesertanya.

"Aku tak pernah sesenang ini, selama ini setelah 10 tahun!" ucapnya senang dan tentu saja dengan sambil menangis terharu.

"Aku sudah bilang jangan terlalu khawatir dengan kemampuanmu, ah... ini semua berkat aku yang mengajarimu, ya kan Sena-kun?!" kata gadis itu dengan sambil menyikut pelan lengan pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu.

Dan tindakan dari gadis tersebut hanya dibalas dengan senyuman pasrah serta senang dari pemuda dengan nama Sena itu.

"Wow... kau disekolah yang sama denganku" Ucap Mamori dengan sambil tersenyum senang.

"Aku ingat saat SD dulu" gumam Sena lemah.

.

.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

.

.

Nampak seorang bocah berambut coklat yang tengah meringkuk menahan tangis dan bocah itu sedang dikelilingi beberapa bocah lainnya yang memiliki badan yang lebih besar dari bocah berambut coklat tersebut.

"Hahaha.. dasar cengeng!" ucap seorang bocah bertubuh tambun, dan ia bersiap akan menendang bocah yang tengah meringkuk ketakutan didepannya.

"Heeiii! Jangan ganggu Sena-kun!" teriakan dari seorang gadis berambut auburn sebahu yang tengah berlari menujunya itu, berhasil membuatnya menghentikan kegiatan membully bocah tak berdaya didepannya.

"Cih, ada Anezaki sebaiknya kita pergi, dia tukang ngadu" ucap bocah bertubuh tambun itu kepada temannya dan setelah itu mereka memutuskan untuk meninggalka bocah berambut coklat tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan Sena-kun?" tanya gadis itu begitu berada dihadapan sang bocah berambut coklat tersebut.

Dan setelah itu, kedua bocah berbeda gender itu pun pulang bersama-sama dimana sang bocah berambut coklat tersebut berada digendongan punggung sang gadis kecil yang tadi menolongnya, gadis yang selalu ia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu.

.

.

 _ **END FLASHBACK**_

.

.

"Apa kau tidak senang bisa jalan bersama dengan temanmu yang cantik dari kecil ini?" ucap Mamori yang berhasil menyadarkan lamunan pemuda kecil yang ada disampingnya itu.

"hehe..iya" ucap pemuda itu dengan sambil tersenyum lemah.

"Aku benar-benar lega sekarang" ucap Mamori yang entah kenapa air matanya jatuh tanpa bisa ditahannya, dan begitu ia menyadarinya ia buru-buru menghapus air mata tanda haru tersebut.

"Selamat ya Sena-kun" ucapnya lagi dengan sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Oh iya aku akan mengambil buku pegangan siswa baru! Daaahh.." tambahnya lagi seraya meninggalkan pemuda bernama Sena tersebut.

Sementara sang pemuda masih setia menatap punggung gadis tersebut yang mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. 'Mamori-neechan menangis?' tannyanya dalam hati, karena walupun hanya sesaat tadi ia sempat melihat Mamori-neechannya menangis.

.

.

.

Setelah ia mengmabil buku pegangan siswa yang baru, ia pun langsung bergegas menuju tempat dimana ia meninggalkan 'adiknya' tadi.

Betapa terkejutnya ia, saat melihat seseorang yang tengah bersama 'Adiknya' tersebut. Orang itu adalah orang yang selalu memenuhi buku detensinya, orang yang selalu melanggar peraturan serta berbuat sesukanya dan orang itu adalah Hiruma Youichi. Dengan langkah yang terburu ia segera menuju sang 'Adik'.

"HIRUMA!" teriaknya lantang, dan kini telah berada didepan 'Adiknya' guna melindunginya dari pemuda yang mendapatkan julukan iblis dari orang-orang itu.

"Dia adalah siswa yang tidak boleh kau sentuh!" tambahnya lagi dengan sambil mentap tajam kearah pemuda berambut pirang tersebut.

"Huh!" ucap pemuda tersebut, dengan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah gadis berambut auburn itu bermaksud untuk mengintimidasi gadis tersebut. Dan nampaknya gadis dihadapannya itu memang tidak pernah takut dengan semua intimidasi yang ia berikan, terbukti dari ekspresi menantang yang muncul diwajah gadis tersebut.

.

.

' _ **Sebenarnya Anezaki-san sudah menjaminnya'**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah pernyataan yang dikatakan oleh Kepala Sekolah setahun yang lalu terngiang-ngiang diotaknya, dan hal itu sukses membuat ia menghentikan kegiatan mengintimidasinya kepada gadis didepannya itu.

"Horeee..aku diterima" suara kegembiraan dari seseorang itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian sang pemuda iblis tersebut, dan langsung saja pemuda itu berserta temannya yang gemuk itu meninggalkan tempat itu, bermaksud untuk mencari 'mangsa' baru atau mungkin mereka sudah menemukan 'mangsa' baru mereka.

.

"Mamori-neechan, siapa dia?" tanya sena setelah pemuda yang menurutnya menyeramkan itu pergi.

"Dengar Sena-kun! Aku tidak mau lihat kau dekat dengannya! Apapun itu. Namanya Hiruma dan dia itu jahat, lihat saja matanya kau akan mengerti dan dia juga akan memakanmu bahkan sampai tulangmu!" ucap Mamori tegas dengan eksprei mengerikan diwajahnya.

"Hi..hiruma.." cicit Sena takut, kemudian ia membayangkan Hiruma yang berubah menjadi iblis dan memakannya.

"Hmmm" gumam Mamori dengan anggukan meyakinkannya.

.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah untuk kehidupan yang baru, Itulah yang saat ini tengah dirasakan oleh pemuda berambut coklat jabrik tersebut. Dalam benaknya saat ini, ia ingin agar dikehidupan SMA nya ia tidak menjadi budak orang lain, karena itulah ia harus memberikan kesan pertama yang berani dan tidak terlihat lemah. Walaupun terdengar mustahil karena sejak TK sampai SMP ia memang anak yang lemah dan selalu menjadi budak siswa-siswa yang lain.

"Ohayo... Sena-kun!" sapa seorang gadis berambut auburn.

"Are...dasimu longgar" tambahnya dengan sambil membetulkan dasi sang pemuda tersebut.

Dan nampaknya sang pemuda tersebut sudah terbiasa dengan perhatian yang ditunjukan oleh gadis yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai Kakak itu.

"Dengar Sena-kun, sekarang waktunya kau dapat teman baru!" ucap sang gadis memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi.

"Aku benci teman Mamori-neechan" jawab Sena pasrah.

"Seperti waktu aku SD dan SMP" lanjutnya lagi dengan sambil membayangkan masa-masa yang dilaluinya saat dia SD sampai SMP itu. Dimana pada masa itu dia hannya akan dijadikan budak oleh anak-anak lain saja.

"Mouu... bukan teman yang seperti itu! Kau hanya jadi pembantu, mereka itu tukang suruh" Kata Mamori yang berhasil menyadarkan lamunan Sena.

"Sekarang kau sudah SMA, kau harus menemukan teman yang sebenarnya dan kau harus cari kegiatan yang menarik untukmu!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Hmmm" gumam Sena kurang yakin.

"Aku tau bagaimana kalau bergabung dengan club" seru Mamori memberi ide.

"Club" jawab Sena yang lagi-lagi terdengar kurang yakin.

"Nah berjuang lah Sena-kun!" kata Mamori memberi semangat dengan sambil mendorong pelan Sena masuk kedalam halaman sekolah yang sudah dipenuhi oleh banyak siswa yang sedang mempromosikan club mereka.

.

.

.

Mamori berjalan dengan kesal menyusuri jalanan kota yang saat itu dipadati oleh orang-orang, dia sangat kesal karena lagi-lagi para Komite mengadakan rapat dadakan sehingga membuatnya pulang terlambat untuk kesekian kalinya.

'Drrrt..Drrrt' getaran dari handphonenya menyadarkannya, dan buru-buru ia mengambil handphone yang berada ditas nya guna melihat siapakah gerangan yang mengirimnya sebuah pesan. Dan ternyata pesan itu dari sang ibunda tercinta yang bermaksud menyuruh Mamori untuk mampir sebentar ke mini market guna membeli sebuah minyak goreng.

Tentu saja Mamori akan melaksanakn perintahnya karena ia adalah anak yang berbakti kepada orang tuanya dan julukannya sebagai Angel Deimon bukan tanpa sebab.

Dari sekian banyaknya mini market dikota ini, kenapa pula ia harus bertemu dengan pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah menjadi musuh bebuyutannya sejak dulu di tempat ini.

"Apa yang kau lihat Cewek sialan!" seru sang pemuda kasar, saat menyadari tatapan galak dari gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?!" ketus Mamori.

"Heh! Lucu sekali, memangnya hanya kau saja yang boleh berbelanja disini!?" jawab sang pemuda tak kalah ketus.

Dan pernyataan dari pemuda dihadapannya itu sukses membuatnya malu. Karena pernyataan yang diucapkan sang pemuda tersebut ada benarnya juga.

"Belanja? Seperti kau akan membayarnya saja!" seru Mamori meremehkan

"Keh! Bukan urusanmu cewek sialan" jawab pemuda tersebut dengan kasar.

Setelah perdebatannya yang cukup panjang dengan pemuda bernama Hiruma tersebut, akhirnya Mamori memutuskan untuk berlalu meninggalkan pemuda tersebut guna membayar barang belanjaan tersebut.

Saat dia membuka dompetnnya, ia baru sadar bahwa uang yang ia bawa hanya cukup untuk membeli tiket keretanya dan bila ia gunakan untuk membayar belanjaannya maka ia tidak dapat membeli tiket kereta dan tentu saja ia akan pulang dengan jalan kaki padahal rumahnya cukup jauh dari sini. Tapi kalau ia membatalkan belanjaannya, ia akan malu terlebih lagi pada pemuda yang ada dibelakangnya yang pastinya nanti akan mengolok-ngoloknya atau mungkn yang lebih parahnya lagi kejadian ini akan ia masukan dalam buku ancamannya.

'Sial' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Oii...cewek sial, cepatlah! Kau membuat antrian panjang" ucap pemuda itu dengan melebih-lebihkan. Karena mini market itu sedang sepi dan hanya ada mereka berdua saja dimini market tersebut.

Tak menghiraukan ucapan kasar dari pemuda dibelakangnya itu, Mamori masih sibuk berfikir apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan saat ini.

"Cih! Heii kasir sialan, lebih baik kau layani aku dulu!" Seru Hiruma dengan sambil menyodorkan belanjaannya ke meja kasir dan tentu saja sang kasir menurut, siapa sih dikota ini yang tidak mengenal dirinya.

"Heii!" kata Mamori tidak suka. Gadis itu sangat tidak suka dengan sikap Hiruma yang main menerobos saja.

"Kau seharusnya mengantri terlebih dahulu!" Tegur Mamori.

"Suruh siapa kau lamban sekali!" jawab Hiruma ketus. Dan setelah itu ia langsung beranjak pergi.

"eehh... Tuan, kembaliannya" seru sang kasir takut-takut.

"Sisanya, buat membayar belanjaan cewek sialan itu!" jawab Hiruma cuek, dan mulai keluar dari mini market tersebut.

"Eh?" ucap Mamori terkejut karena pemuda yang merupakan musuh bebuyutannya itu mau memberikan bantuan kepada dirinya. Dan setelah semua belanjaannya dimasukkan kedalam kantong plastik, ia pun bergegas menyusul Hiruma bermaksud untuk mengucapkan terimakasih. Akan tetapi sang pemuda yang dicarinya sudah tidak terlihat lagi batang hidungnya. 'Terimakasih' batin Mamori dengan sambil tersenyum. Ternyata orang seperti Hiruma pun juga memiliki sisi baiknya sendiri, walaupun dia menunjukkannya dengan cara yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

"APA?! Team football? Itukan clubnya Hiruma-kun!" pekikkan terkejut dari seorang gadis berambut auburn kepada seorang pemuda berambut coklat itu, berhasil membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang untuk sesaat.

"Yah... disana ada kurita yang baik!" jawab sang pemuda dengan wajah berbinar.

"Tapi disana ada Hiruma yang menyeramkan" lanjutnya lagi kali ini dengan wajah yang suram.

"Huuff...aku kan sudah bilang jangan dekat dekat dengannya" Kata Mamori sambil menghela nafas pasrah. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti, kenapa adik angkatnya ini selalu saja terlibat dalam masalah.

"Dan lagi American Football itu kan sangat berbahaya Sena-kun!" lanjutnya.

"Kau kan sangat lemah, tidak semangat, tidak bisa melakukan apapun!" tambahnya lagi dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Kau kan tidak perlu mengatakan itu semua kan" bisik Sena malu.

"Aku bagian dari Komite Kedisiplinan, jika Hiruma-kun mengganggu atau mengancammu. Kau harus segera melapor padaku" ucap Mamori khawatir.

"Hmm... lagi pula Mamori-neechan tidak perlu khawatir, aku kan cuma menjadi Manager team saja" jawab Sena dengan tersenyum riang.

"Manager?" ucap Mamori yang agaknya kurang yakin akan kemampuan adik angkatnya tersebut.

"Hmmm" balasnya dengan sambil menganggukan kepalanya penuh semangat.

.

.

.

"ini" ucap Mamori dengan sambil memberikan beberapa lembar uang dimeja milik Hiruma. Pada saat itu kelas sedang sepi, karena murid-murid yang lain sedang beristirahat.

"Hmm!" sahut Hiruma dengan sambil menaikan alisnya tanda heran.

"Aku kembalikan uang yang kau berikan padaku kemarin sore" jawab gadis tersebut.

"Tidak perlu" ucap Hiruma setelah ia mengetahui apa yang dimaksudkan oleh gadis dihadapannya itu.

"Tapi-" dan belum sempat Mamori membalas perkataan dari Hiruma, ucapanya sudah terlebih dahulu dipotong oleh tindakkan dari pemuda tersebut. Dimana sang pemuda tiba-tiba saja beranjak pergi meninggalkan sang gadis yang tengah berbicara padanya itu, dan tak lupa pula ia membawa serta laptop kesayangannya tersebut.

"Heyy.. HIRUMA! Aku belum selesai berbicara!" seru sang gadis kesal dan lagi-lagi semua perkataan serta ucapannya itu tidak akan pernah digubris oleh pemuda tersebut.

.

.

.

 **TOBECONTINUE**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **yaa~ chap 2 sudah update. Maafkan saya apabila dichap ini ceritanya jelek**

 **dan lagi kurang sekali adegan HiruMamonya.**

 **Sangat sulit untuk membuat moment-momen romantis HiruMamo, pasalnya saya ingin membuatnya tanpa harus membuat Hiruma OOC.**

 **Dan ternyata itu sulit sekali... T_T**

 **Tapi dichap berikutnya saya akan lebih berusaha lagi.**

 **Ohhhyaa.. dichap ini pun saya adaptasi langsung dari filmnya hloo... saya aja sampai liat Eyeshield 21 yang episode 1 berulang-ulang kali,**

 **Dan akhirnya saya masukan deh episode 1 eyeshield nya ke dalam cerita saya, dan tentu saja dengan saya tambahin beberapa cerita serta saya kurangkan hehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk Silentruder dan juga Yura : terimakasih sudah merevie cerita saya, semoga dichap ini kalian suka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Untuk Sreaderr-san : terimakasih sudah Mau membaca fic saya yang abal ini T_T, dan terimakasih sudah mau mereview fic saya. Dan benar sekali saya ingin membuat cerita Eyeshield dengan versi HiruMamo, kan kalu di Eyeshield 21 ceritannya terfokus di Sena kan? Nah kalu disini mau saya fokuskan pada Mamori dan juga Hiruma. Semoga kamu suka dengan chap ini.**

 **.**

 **Dan terakhir untuk senpai saya BlondieFrankenstein : terimakasih atas saran serta masukan senpai di fic saya yang sebelumnya, dan oleh itu saya sudah memperbaikinya** **tapi sepertinya saya memang sedikit kesusahan dalam penempatan tanda baca. Heheheh terutama tanda koma T_T tapi saya akan berusaha lagi.**

 **Semoga anda suka dengan Chap ini** **.**

 **Ohhh yaa... kapan senpai juga buat cerita HiruMamo lagi** **, sebenarnya saya mau baca fic senpai yang judulnya Mamori's Bad Habit itu, tapi saya takut tidak dapat menahannyaa... xixixixixixi :,) jadi saya tidak berani baca mungkn akan saya coba baca pnasaran tingkat dewa Max...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yaa~ akhir kata**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca**

 **Dan**

 **Mohon REVIEW nya yaa ;)**


End file.
